


Curiously Strong

by tiffany (unbrashest)



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Challenge Response, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-26
Updated: 2002-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrashest/pseuds/tiffany
Summary: Fraser & Ray are tied up in a warehouse, and, well, you can probably see what's coming.





	Curiously Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Curiously Strong

## Curiously Strong

by tiffany

Disclaimer: Fraser & Ray really belong to the Pauls and Alliance. I just borrowed them for a while.

Author's Notes: Thanks a million go to Snowee and Jen, who read it when I got nervous; and of course, my undying obeisance to my Slash Mistress Obi-Kat, always my inspiration.

Story Notes: This started out as a specific challenge, but it got completely away from me! Feedback is wanted and greatly appreciated. 

* * *

"This isn't exactly my idea of a textbook interrogation, Fraser." 

"Well, what do you want me to do about it now?" 

"Get us the hell outta here!" 

"And how do you propose we do that, Ray?" 

"You mean you don't have a plan?" 

"Ray, I can't do much with my hands and feet tied to the chair like this." 

"Fraser, I thought you could do anything. Don't they teach you how to escape from bondage in Mountie basic training? Dislocate your third vertebra and slide out of the restraints, or somethin'?" 

"Ray, that's impossible. Although I did once hear of a man in Inuvik who could actually-" 

"Fraser?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Shut up." 

"Understood." 

Ray struggled against the ropes that bound him to the water pipe, but it was useless. They were far too tight. He was trapped. He mentally kicked himself for coming unsuspecting to this meeting with a snitch, by the name of Snake. The snitch had always been reliable before. Lured him into com...compromise. No, no, uh, com...complacency. That's it. Got Fraser, too, the bastard. Fucking Snake. When Ray got out of here, Snake was history. 

Now, all he could do was look at Fraser, who was tied to the pipe across the aisle, facing him. Which, under different circumstances, would not be a hardship. In fact, Ray had had many lurid fantasies about tying Fraser up, and looking at him now was kind of dangerous. He felt his dick respond to the sight of a sweaty Mountie in red serge straining against the ropes that held him. 

But his fantasies did not include being tied himself, unable to reach the object of his desires. And in a smelly warehouse besides. The musty odor tickled his nose. The only furniture in this whole place were the chairs on which they were seated. Nothing in sight but rows and rows of shelves. Not exactly a den of seduction. But once Ray's mind went there, to the sweaty Mountie place, he couldn't stop himself. He ceased struggling and simply watched Fraser for a while. 

"Ray, if we were closer, maybe you would be able to reach my boot knife." 

"Fraser, if we were closer --" he paused, then said under his breath, "I would reach a lot more than that." 

Fraser's head turned sharply and caught Ray's eye. 

"Yeah, you heard me, Mr. Bat-Ears," Ray snapped, his dick straining painfully now at his jeans. "I could almost reach you now. Even with my hands tied." 

Fraser blushed the color of his uniform. Ray smiled, but turned his head away. He loved to make Fraser blush, with a comment or look. That always turned Ray on, especially when they were in public and only Ray knew why Fraser was blushing. And then they went home, and Ray got to see that creamy skin blush all over - 

"Fraser?" 

"Yes, Ray?" Ray was pleased to hear Fraser's voice was raspy, a sure sign that Fraser was flustered. 

"I wish I _could_ reach you now. You look so...delicious, tied up like that. And the things I could do to you..." 

"Ray-" 

"I would kiss you, lick you all over, every inch of your body." 

"Ray-" 

"Except for your cock. Can you imagine that, Fraser? The one thing that you'd want me to touch most of all, and I wouldn't. And you couldn't do anything about it." 

Fraser grunted. Ray could see the sheen of perspiration on Fraser's forehead. 

"And then I'd save the best part for last," Ray continued, really getting into his monologue now. "You know, I have Altoids in my pocket." 

Fraser said nothing, but merely grunted again. Ray loved to hear that sound. 

"I've heard that, uh," Ray lowered his voice, "I've heard that blowjobs with Altoids are fucking amazing." Fraser's face turned an even deeper red. "And with you tied down like that, you wouldn't be able to get away, like you always do." 

"Ray, I don't-" Fraser began, sounding breathless. 

"Yes you do, Fraser," Ray interrupted. "But you wouldn't this time. You couldn't. You'd have to sit there and let me...do what I wanted to do to you." 

Fraser was breathing heavily, looking down. He shook his head. "Ray-" 

"I'd tease you, lick you, and taste you. The mints would make your skin all cool, but my mouth would be hot. I'd suck lightly first, then harder, and then you'd moan-" 

A strangled noise escaped out of Fraser, and Ray grinned. "Yeah, like that." 

"No, Ray." 

"What do you mean, no?" 

Fraser held out his hands towards Ray. "Not this time," he said, panting and grinning. 

"Hey, how did you-" 

"It wasn't easy." Fraser rubbed his very red wrists. "But I think my ropes must have been a little looser, and I was, uh, perspiring...quite a bit, and - ow, that hurt," Fraser said, looking at his wounds. 

"Get me, do mine, Fraser, hurry!" Ray said, struggling anew. 

"In time, Ray." Fraser smiled again, and there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. *Uh-oh,* Ray thought. _I'm in trouble here._ His cock twitched at the thought. 

Fraser reached into his boot and retrieved his knife, and quickly sliced through his foot restraints. He then deliberately put the knife back into its sheath and stood, smiling mischievously at Ray. "Oh dear, oh dear, so many possibilities," Fraser said, crossing his arms. 

"Fraser, Fraser come on, man, get me the fuck outta these!" Ray said, an edge of panic creeping into his voice. 

"Oh, Ray, you can't expect me to just let you go, can you?" 

"Yeah, Fraser, I do. Please, just cut me loose!" 

"I don't think so." 

Ray sighed heavily in resignation. But he was intrigued to see how this scenario would play out. "Um, okay, Fraser, so, uh, now what?" 

"I seem to remember your saying something about, uh, licking me all over?" 

"Uh, yeah," Ray said, and grinned. 

Fraser slowly crossed the aisle that separated them and straddled Ray's legs, putting his hands on Ray's shoulders. "And how I wouldn't be able to do anything about it?" 

"Um, yeah, Fraze," Ray said, his own voice raspy now. 

Fraser bent forward and kissed Ray softly, as he sat down in Ray's lap. "And how you had something in your pocket?" Fraser whispered against Ray's lips, grinding his hips against Ray. He smiled at Ray's guttural moan. "Feels like you have more than mints there, Ray." 

"Fraser-" 

Fraser leaned forward again and kissed Ray's throat. "What did you say about..." he licked Ray's Adam's apple and lowered his voice "...using the mints?" 

"Uh," Ray breathed heavily. "I, uh, I heard that the mints would, uh - oh god, Fraser!" He closed his eyes as Fraser sucked on his neck and ground his hips again, the friction causing waves of pleasure. It took him a moment to recover his voice. "Um, you're supposed to suck on them as you, uh, you know." 

"Tell me, Ray," Fraser said against Ray's neck. "I love to hear you say it." 

Ray smiled and said breathlessly, "As you suck my cock, Fraser." 

"Ah, yes." Fraser sat back up and grinned. "Sounds like fun, Ray, don't you think?" 

"But here? Now?" 

"What better time, Ray? We're perfectly safe. The perpetrators are gone," Fraser said, moving in and kissing him deeply this time, their tongues wrestling. His hands left Ray's shoulders and began to unfasten the lanyard and belts of his own uniform, dropping them on the floor beside Ray's chair. He unbuttoned his tunic expertly, then returned his hands to Ray's neck. 

They paused for breath, and Ray stammered, "But- but Fraser, look at where we are. I'm not too comfortable here, you know, tied to this chair." 

Fraser said nothing, but kissed Ray again. His hands began to move, caressing Ray's neck, then his shoulders and chest. Ray shifted, trying to get closer to Fraser, but was held back by his restraints. He could feel Fraser's lips turn up in a smile before they broke apart. 

"Fraser, I want you," Ray said, voice cracking. He closed his eyes, shook his head and said, "My god, even though my hands are falling asleep, and in this dirty old place, I want you." 

Fraser chuckled. He stood up and got off of Ray's lap. He walked around to stand behind Ray and placed his hands on his shoulders. He leaned down to whisper in Ray's ear. "I want you, too, Ray." He kissed Ray's neck and Ray trembled. "I want to lick you all over. You won't be able to do anything to stop me. And I'm going to start with your neck," Fraser whispered, and darted his tongue out to taste Ray's skin. Ray sighed contentedly. 

He moved his head to the other side. "And what a beautiful long neck you have. You have no idea how...erotic it is to me." Ray shivered at the huskiness of Fraser's voice. Fraser ran his tongue from Ray's collar to just behind his ear. "I've always wondered what it would be like have my lover tied up, Ray." He slowly licked around the outer edge of the ear, and Ray gasped. Fraser shifted and whispered in Ray's other ear, "And I'd like to try that, uh, other thing you mentioned, if you'll indulge me." He took Ray's earlobe into his mouth and suckled. Ray moaned softly and shuddered. Fraser's hand moved across Ray's chest, down, down, to Ray's waist. Ray held his breath, closed his eyes. Fraser continued to tease Ray's ear and neck, reaching his hand into Ray's front jeans pocket. 

"Fraser-" Ray breathed. The hand rooted gently but firmly in Ray's left pocket, and Ray gasped at the occasional brush against his hardening dick. "Fraser, uh, other pocket." 

Fraser's hand lingered for just a moment, deliberately rubbing against Ray's member as Fraser leaned around and kissed Ray full on the lips. Ray moaned and tried to shift to get firmer contact with the hand in his pocket, but the hand pulled out, moving up Ray's belly, his chest, then cupped his jaw, as they finished the kiss. 

Fraser moved to Ray's right side and duplicated the movements, kissing and licking Ray's ear and neck, moving his hand down Ray's chest and abdomen, searching in Ray's front pocket. This time Fraser's hand quickly found the small peppermint tin, but the hand lingered in the pocket, again deliberately rubbing against Ray's groin. Ray groaned loudly now, and felt, more than heard, Fraser's soft laughter. 

"Fraser, I'm, uh, I mean, um, I'm really ready here, uh," Ray stumbled over his words. 

A deep throaty voice said into Ray's ear, "Then perhaps we should slow down a bit, Ray. After all, I may not get this opportunity again." Fraser stood up and Ray heard the rustle of clothing. 

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" Ray said, his voice still not working correctly. 

Ray sensed Fraser moving in close. "Tell me the truth, Ray: you won't let me do this to you at home, now will you?" 

Ray huffed in protest, then reconsidered, shaking his head. "Yeah, you're right. I won't." He thought about that, as Fraser moved into his range of vision, tunic in his left hand, tin of mints in his right, suspenders already off his shoulders. "Neither will you, though. Hey, Fraze, c'mere, will ya?" 

Fraser placed his tunic and the tin on the empty chair and crossed to Ray. Ray lifted his chin and said, "Gimme a kiss, then undo me, 'kay? My hands are asleep, and I'm really suffering here." 

"Suffering, huh?" Fraser smirked. He leaned in to plant a kiss on Ray's mouth, reaching down at the same time and grasping Ray's groin, squeezing firmly. 

Ray's eyes rolled back in his head and he said, "Fuuuck, Fraser!" 

"You don't appear to be suffering very much, Ray," Fraser said, letting go, but allowing his hand to linger in Ray's lap. 

"Fraser, you have no idea how bad I'm suffering right now!" 

"Well, let's do something about that, okay, Ray?" Fraser purred, looking directly into Ray's eyes, firmly rubbing Ray's groin again. 

"Ohhh, uh, yeah, whatever, Fraser, whatever you want, whatever you -" Ray began, but Fraser cut him off with a powerful kiss. He continued to massage Ray, the strokes becoming more rhythmic, and that nearly sent Ray over the edge. It took all of Ray's energy to break the kiss, and incredible strength to hold himself back from coming in his jeans like a teenager. "Um, Fraser-" 

"Yeah, Ray, I know," Fraser whispered, kissing Ray again, lightly. He stood up and backed away, turning around. Ray was lightheaded, and his wrists were aching, and so was his dick. He could only take so much more of this. He started to conjure up ways to pay Fraser back, and smiled. Oh, he was gonna get it when they got home. Fraser might be a robot most of the time, but in bed Ray knew exactly what to do to drive Fraser insane. Tonight, for sure. But it would be fun to catch him by surprise, later, when he wasn't expecting it. In the consulate, maybe. Or in the supply closet at work. Lost in thought, Ray didn't hear the metallic pop of the tin opening. 

A strong peppermint smell assaulted Ray's nostrils, and he snapped back to the present. _Oh, shit, he's gonna do it, he's really gonna try that here?_ Ray was actually kind of surprised that Fraser was going for the Altoids, because Fraser had never been one for mints, or gum. Ray guessed it would take away from the whole tasting-stuff-off-the-ground thing. He heard Fraser's quick indrawn breath and chuckled. 

"Strong, huh, Fraze?" Ray asked. 

"Uh-huh," came the shaky reply. Fraser took a few more shallow breaths, as though he were trying to cool his mouth after eating something hot. "How can you eat these all the time, Ray?" 

"Just used to it, I guess." Ray smiled. "Turn around, here. If I can't touch you, let me at least look at you." 

Fraser complied, pivoting so he faced Ray again. He reached up and began to unbutton his Henley. Watching Ray intently, Fraser slowly stripped off his undershirt, moving his hands over his own chest seductively. Ray sighed loudly, and Fraser smiled. He folded the shirt neatly and retrieved the tin from the chair. Stepping over to Ray, he dropped the shirt on the floor between Ray's feet. 

Fraser stood there for a long moment and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. He placed his hands on Ray's thighs and leaned forward to kiss him. *Weird to kiss a minty Fraser,* Ray thought. _But different._ Fraser moved from Ray's mouth, trailing moist kisses and licks along Ray's jaw, down to his neck. He pulled away and shifted position. Then, he carefully dropped to his knees in front of Ray, moving his hands to pull off Ray's flannel overshirt. Fraser laughed when the shirt only made it just past Ray's shoulders, breaking the suddenly serious mood. "I nearly forgot your...situation. I guess we're going to have to make do, Ray," Fraser said, eyes twinkling. 

Before Ray could respond, Fraser lifted up Ray's t-shirt and placed wet kisses randomly on Ray's chest and belly. Ray moaned at the sensations vying for attention - Fraser's incredibly hot mouth and tongue, and the cool burning where the wet kisses had just been. Fraser moved to focus attention on Ray's nipple, suckling and biting gently. The strong mint made that sensitive skin tingle, and Ray moaned again, saying Fraser's name over and over. Ray squirmed in his seat, trying to rub his body against Fraser leaning over him, but he couldn't do much with his limbs still tied. 

Fraser switched to the other nipple, and Ray was slowly losing his mind. He couldn't think of anything else right now except for Fraser's mouth on his skin, and the strange burning that the mint caused. Fraser moved his kisses in a line down to the waistband of Ray's 501s, and slowly, slowly, freed each button, kissing a little lower with every release. His hands moved to tug at Ray's pants and boxer briefs, and chuckled when they wouldn't budge. "Lift up for me, Ray," Fraser said, hoarsely. Ray did the best he could, and Fraser shimmied the garments around so Ray's cock could spring free, without his touching it. 

"Fraser, I'm really close," Ray squeaked. 

"I know, Ray," Fraser whispered. He backed off and sat on his heels. Ray sighed, frustrated. He felt like he could go off as soon as Fraser looked at him again. 

"I think I like these peppermints, Ray," Fraser said conversationally, smiling up at Ray. He idly stroked Ray's thighs and calves as he talked. "They're very strong, but you're right - you get used to it." 

"Uh, F-Fraser-" 

"Yes?" he asked sweetly. 

"Wha-what are y-you doin' there?" 

"Well," Fraser said in a low voice, as he straightened up and placed his hands high on Ray's thighs, "do you remember what you said before?" Ray nodded mutely. Fraser leaned forward and kissed Ray's abdomen, carefully avoiding touching his penis. "You said you'd, uh, lick-" he flicked out his tongue and tasted Ray's skin again "-every inch of my body." He trailed his tongue in slow, wet circles and random lines across Ray's skin. "Except for my, uh, cock. Remember that, Ray?" Ray couldn't talk, and his breathing was becoming shallow. "Ray?" he asked, lifting his head. 

"Y-yeah, Fraze, I-I remember," Ray stuttered, even though it was really difficult for him to remember anything right now. 

Fraser bent down again, and breathed on Ray's swollen cock, but didn't touch it. "That you'd tease me, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it?" Ray made a sound, a stifled kind of grunt. Fraser smiled, and moved his hands in small circles on Ray's thighs. "And I wouldn't be able to get away, like I always do? Remember that, Ray?" 

"Fraser, please-" 

"I don't get away, do I?" he inquired, kissing very gently around the base of Ray's throbbing member. 

"Oh god, Fraser, will you-" 

"I just like to satisfy you, that's all," he continued, running his hands up and down Ray's thighs. 

"Yeah, sure, Fraser-" 

"I mean, I thoroughly enjoy pleasing you, Ray, and I don't think you should feel obligated to reciprocate," he said, reaching up to caress Ray's stomach. 

"But Fraser, can we-" 

"And if you wanted to do something to me - like this maybe," Fraser paused as his tongue darted out to lick up the shaft of Ray's dick, gently. Then he softly kissed the moist head, sucking ever so slightly, and Ray twitched in his seat "- I think you should be able to tell me-" 

"Please, Fraser!" Ray interrupted, desperation in his voice. 

Fraser smiled wickedly. "As you wish, Ray." 

With that he dove onto Ray's cock, sucking and slurping and making Ray cry out. Fraser's mouth was hot and cool at the same time, like he'd just brushed his teeth. The sensation was strange and wonderful, and analyzing it helped Ray maintain the last of his control. 

Fraser knew all of the buttons to push, though, and soon Ray was beyond thinking. Fraser nibbled Ray's member, up and down the shaft, then blew on it, and the feeling drove Ray crazy. So when Fraser moved to lick the head, glistening with spit and pre-come, Ray couldn't hold back anymore. "Fraser, I-" 

Fraser stepped up the pace and Ray tensed. He groaned and came, hard, the sounds of his orgasm echoing off the walls. Fraser held him in his mouth for a moment, then he let the softening organ go slowly, lightly kissing and nuzzling Ray's thighs and belly. 

Fraser kissed his way up Ray's torso, rising off of his knees, and straddled Ray's legs again. He kissed Ray's neck and chest as Ray's breathing returned to normal. 

"Fraser, that was..." 

"Yes, it was." 

"Can you please untie me now?" 

"Certainly, Ray." Without getting up, Fraser reached into his boot and retrieved his knife, and quickly cut the ropes. He put the knife back and shifted so he could stand up, but Ray stopped him. 

Ray's hands were totally dead and his shoulders were aching, but he didn't care. He reached up and held Fraser close to him, clasping him tightly. They were locked together for several minutes, Fraser's hands rubbing Ray's arms gently, massaging his shoulders and neck. 

Finally, they broke apart, and Fraser stood up, silently guiding Ray to stand, as well. Ray had some trouble getting his pants back up, so Fraser took care of him, hiking up his jeans and underwear, buttoning him up and tucking in the shirt. 

Fraser bent down to pick up his undershirt from the floor, and as he was rising, Ray grabbed his upper arm and spun him around, unbalancing him enough so that Ray pushed him down in the chair quite easily. Ray straddled Fraser's lap quickly and bent to kiss him, assertively. He ground his hips a little, feeling Fraser's hardness between them, and earning a moan. 

Ray sat back and regarded Fraser, who returned the gaze, amused. Fraser slid his hands from Ray's waist up his body to his shoulders, then down Ray's arms to his hands. He brought each hand in turn up to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss on the rope burns - now an angry red against Ray's pale skin. 

"You know, Ray, I have a salve that would be very soothing to these," Fraser murmured as he planted tiny kisses up and down Ray's arms. 

"Nah, that stuff stinks too bad." Ray pulled one hand away and grasped Fraser's hand lightly. He kissed Fraser's wrist where the skin was raw and inflamed. "You could use it, though. You're the one who got out the hard way." He reached for Fraser's other wrist and began to kiss it, too. "And you're still hard," he grinned, rocking slightly against Fraser. Fraser swallowed hard as he closed his eyes, and moaned a breathless, "Oh, Ray!" 

"Tell me, Fraser, uh, why didn't we go after Snake and the rest, huh?" Ray said, rocking a little harder against Fraser's groin. 

"Uh, well..." he began. 

"Cause, I mean, usually, you wouldn't let such an unsavory character escape your clutches," Ray accused, smiling. 

"Well, what could I have - oh, Ray," Fraser breathed as Ray ground his hips against Fraser's hardness. 

"I think you set this up, didn't you, Fraser." Fraser was silent, eyes closed, and breathing deeply. "I think you got Snake to do this, and I think you are one kinky dude, Fraser." 

Fraser lips curled up slightly, and Ray laughed in triumph. "Ha! I knew it. Oh, buddy, you are in such trouble when we get home!" 

Fraser smiled and opened his eyes. "Promise?" 

To Be Continued... 

* * *

End Curiously Strong by tiffany:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
